User blog:Paraphineas/Bye
Hey everyone! I'm Paraphineas or Para as usual.Uhm,I'm kinda leaving.,you know many problems in life.I love you all Bye! Oh here's a song by my fave band Paramore (if you know them) so here it is, When it Rains When It Rains – Paramore And when it rains, On this side of town it touches, everything. Just say it again and mean it. We don’t miss a thing. You made yourself a bed At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole) And convinced yourself that It’s not the reason you don’t see the sun anymore And oh, oh, how could you do it? Oh I, I never saw it coming. Oh, oh, I need the ending. So why can’t you stay Just long enough to explain? And when it rains, Will you always find an escape? Just running away, From all of the ones who love you, From everything. You made yourself a bed At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole) And you’ll sleep ’til May And you’ll say that you don’t want to see the sun anymore And oh, oh, how could you do it? Oh I, I never saw it coming. And oh, oh, I need the ending. So why can’t you stay just long enough to explain? Take your time. Take my time. Take these chances to turn it around. (take your time) Take these chances, we’ll make it somehow And take these chances to turn it around. (take my…) Just turn it around. Oh, how could you do it? Oh I, I never saw it coming. Oh, oh, how could you do it? Oh I, I never saw it coming. Oh, oh, how could you do it? Oh I, I never saw it coming. Oh, oh I need an ending. So why can’t you stay Just long enough to explain? You can take your time, take my time. Listen to Songs: http://videokeman.com/paramore/when-it-rains-paramore/#ixzz1zu1VG2vK Another one Misery Business Lyrics: I’m in the business of misery, let’s take it from the top She’s got a body like an hourglass it’s ticking like a clock It’s a matter of time before we all run out… When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth I waited eight long months She finally set him free I told him I couldn’t lie, he was the only one for me Two weeks we had caught on fire She’s got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile Whoa… I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa… it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now But God does it feels so good ‘Cause I got him where I want him now And if you could then you know you would ‘Cause God it just feels so… It just feels so good Second chances they don’t never matter, people never change Once a whore, you’re nothing more, I’m sorry that’ll never change And about forgiveness, we’re both supposed to have exchanged I’m sorry honey, but I passed up, now look this way! Well there’s a million other girls who do it just like you Looking as innocent as possible to get to who They want it what they like, it’s easy if you do it right Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse! Whoa… I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa… it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now But God does it feels so good ‘Cause I got him where I want him right now And if you could then you know you would ‘Cause God it just feels so… It just feels so good … I watched his wildest dreams come true Not one of them involving you Just watch my wildest dreams come true Not one of them involving … Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now … Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa… it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now But God does it feels so good ‘Cause I got him where I want him now And if you could then you know you would ‘Cause God it just feels so… It just feels so good Category:Blog posts